Rip Out My Eyebrows, Will You?
by Beansprout-Ninja
Summary: Originally Eyebrow-waxing and Tendershipping. Bakura is forced to get his eyebrows waxed. Unfortunately, Ryou didn't give him all the details. YBxRB


I must say I was quite bored and I recently had my eyebrows waxed (which hurts like hell) The whole time the lady was ripping out my eyebrows, I kept thinking 'Does Ryou get his eyebrows waxed?' And for some reason, this idea popped into my head. I swear my subconscious is on drugs… Anyways, enjoy this silly little Tendershipping one-shot. See ya at the bottom! ^^

* * *

><p>"No bloody way in hell, Ryou."<p>

"Come on. It won't kill you!"

"How do you know?"

"They're just going to take some hot wax, spread it over your eyebrows, place a piece of paper over it, and carefully take it off to remove the hairs."

"You mean, they'll pour boiling wax over my face, suffocate me with paper, and then rip it off, therefore removing my very skin?"

"Just get in here. It'll be over in like fifteen minutes."

"If I don't die first."

"Are you saying your Hikari is tougher than you?"

"Shut up." Bakura pushed past Ryou into the spa only to glare as all the long-haired heads whipped around to stare at him. All the females seated in the chairs immediately started whispering at the handsome, (but most likely gay) arrivals. Ryou ushered Bakura up to the front desk, ignoring the strange looks he got from all the women. The receptionist looked up from her computer, only to stare at the white-headed twins.

"Hello. Are you two siblings? I didn't see a mother with white hair today..." Bakura growled and Ryou blushed a bright red.

"Ah, um, n-no… you see this is m-my b-b-boy…" The older woman gave them a knowing look before speaking again.

"Do you and your boyfriend have an appointment?" Ryou's cheeks turned a cherry red and he nodded quickly. Bakura simply glowered at the woman. The receptionist nodded.

"What's your name?" Ryou opened his mouth to speak, only to have Bakura interrupt him. "His name is Ryou. Mine's Bakura. We have an appointment for an eyebrow waxing."

The woman stared at them before holding her hand up to her mouth, stifling giggles. "Sir, eyebrow waxing is only for females." It was Bakura's turn to be embarrassed.

"Females?" He repeated. The woman nodded before looking down at Ryou. Bakura too looked at Ryou, obviously angry. Ryou gathered up the courage to speak, and cleared his throat.

"B-but when I came, they took me without questions." The receptionist giggled again. "That's probably because you look so much like a girl."

Ryou blushed again and Bakura was attempting to not strangle the woman. The woman giggled again before sighing and nodding to Bakura.

"We'll take him since you came all this way. Might as well." She pointed to the hallway behind her. "Just simply walk down that hallway and stop at the third door to the left. Someone should be in there to assist you." And she nodded again and turned back to her computer. Bakura grabbed the flustered Ryou's hand and dragged him down, planning to get as far away from the stares of the entire room of crazed woman. As they stopped in front of their destination, Bakura turned to Ryou, a furious look plastered on his face.

"Ryou…" Ryou gulped. "Yes?" Bakura exploded.

"You told me that all genders got their eyebrows waxed!" Ryou sighed. "What does it matter? We're both gay anyways." Bakura scowled.

"That doesn't mean I want to look it! You're making me seem like Malik!" Ryou sighed again. "Don't yell at me. You're the one that agreed to do this."

"Not willingly! You used those damn puppy eyes on me!" Ryou frowned. "It's your fault…" He poked Bakura in the chest. "For falling for them. I didn't TELL you to agree, did I?"

Bakura scowled at his little Hikari, not being able to ignore the little voice in his head that said '_Ryou's cute when he's angry, is he not?' _Bakura growled and pushed the accurate statement to the back of his head, before grabbing Ryou's hand and pushing the door open.

"It will be your own fault if I can't touch my face after this torture." Ryou instantly perked up at his words, skipping happily into the room. Bakura reluctantly walked in after him, only to stop and stare at the figure sitting in the middle of the room. Ryou was chatting with the mysterious man, not noticing the suggestive glances he kept giving him or the way he kept batting his long girly lashes. Bakura's chest rumbled as he emitted a low possessive growl and put his arm around Ryou's waist. The man gave him a glare as he turned back to Ryou and pointed at Bakura.

"Who is this… friend of yours, Ryou?" Ryou blinked and looked up to Bakura, smiled and then turned back to the man.

"This is my boyfriend, Bakura. Bakura this is…" Ryou looked to the man, silently pleading for his name.

The man complied. "John. It's a… pleasure to meet you, Bakura." John stuck out his hand, a look of disgust in his eyes. Bakura did the same, clasping the cold hand in his and shaking.

"The feeling's mutual." Ryou giggled and then remembered the actual reason they were in the dim, dark-colored room.

"Bakura is here for an eyebrow waxing. You don't mind, do you?" John shook his head and grinned evilly at Bakura.

"Not at all." He motioned to the chair and looked to Bakura. "Lay down here please. Then we can begin your… treatment." John smirked at him, ill intentions obvious to Bakura. But Ryou, being Ryou, was completely oblivious and pushed Bakura towards the chair.

"Go on, 'Kura! Do it for me!" Bakura sighed and sat down, throwing a cold look towards John. "I suggest you make no moves on my lover, or you might just find that your head has mysteriously disappeared." He warned, anger evident in his eyes. John simply ignored the comment, dipping a stick into some hot wax.

"Now this might be a little hot so, be prepared." He slowly spread the wax over Bakura's eyebrows before dropping the stick for a little piece of a paper.

"The part after this will sting, but I suggest you don't move." He placed the one sheet on Bakura's left eyebrow before grabbing a second and placing it on his right. Ryou watched nervously, sensing something was off.

"Um… John?" John looked up and smiled. "Yes Ryou?" Ryou bit his lip. "Are you sure you're supposed to spread the wax over his entire eyebrow?" John's smile faltered, but he recovered quickly. "Don't worry." He smirked down at Bakura. "I know what I'm doing." And with that said, he ripped off the paper as fast as he could, victory secured in his mind.

_A few hours later…_

Ryou sighed and turned to Bakura. "Look, I know you were angry, but did you really have to hit him so hard? He's probably going to sue us now." Bakura daintily touched his face, only to wince at the pain it caused.

"He can go to bloody hell for all I care!" Ryou sighed again and moved to stand in front of Bakura.

"Its hair Bakura, so it's not like it won't grow back eventually…" Bakura glared at him and pointed to two hairless spots above his eyes.

"My eyebrows are gone because of some sick bastard who was lusting for my gorgeous lover!" Ryou blushed at the unintentional compliment and stood on his tip-toes.

"If I say I'm sorry, will you stop complaining?" Bakura searched Ryou's face, anger disappearing fast.

"That depends. What does your apology consist of?" Ryou smiled and leaned in to kiss Bakura softly. But as soon as Bakura tried to deepen the kiss, Ryou had pulled back and continued walking. Ryou winked back at him.

"Come on 'Kura. We have some important stuff to do." Bakura followed quickly, being the obedient Yami he was.

"What important stuff?" Bakura's heart leaped up at what he thought was going to be the answer, only to have it be drowned in his disappointment. "We're gonna visit John at the hospital!" Oh, how the Gods must hate him…

* * *

><p>Okay, this was weird… I hope you guys liked it! Excuse the horrible writing, I'm still soothing my injured face. *strokes eyebrows* So, I was bored and this is what happens when I have too many cupcakes. :D Anyways, thanks for reading and review if you like! I give free cookies to reviewers and favoriters! Stay dedicated, peeps!<p> 


End file.
